deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Rough Riders
The "Rough Riders" is the name bestowed on the 1st United States Volunteer Cavalry, one of three such regiments raised in 1898 for the Spanish-American War and the only one of the three to see action. The United States army was weakened and left with little manpower after the Civil War roughly 30 years prior. As a result, President William McKinley called upon 1,250 volunteers to assist in the war efforts. It was also called "Wood's Weary Walkers" after its first commander, Colonel Leonard Wood, as an acknowledgment of the fact that despite being a cavalry unit they ended up fighting on foot as infantry. Wood's second in command was former assistant secretary of the Navy, Theodore Roosevelt, a man who had pushed for US involvement in Cuban independence. When Colonel Wood became commander of the 1st Cavalry Brigade (1st U.S. Cavalry, 106th U.S. Cavalry, and 1st U.S.V. Cavalry) the Rough Riders then became "Roosevelt's Rough Riders". That term was familiar in 1898, from Buffalo Bill who called his famous western show "Buffalo Bill's Wild West and Congress of Rough Riders of the World". (From Wikipedia) Battle vs. North West Mounted Police (by Goddess of Despair) Rough riders-5 NWMP-5 The 2 of rough riders were in Canada scouting for U.S land. The NWMP see the rough riders as a threat and fire on their position, killing the dismounted Rough Rider. Rough Riders-4 NWMP-5 The mounted Rough Rider retreated and was pursued by the NWMP’s rider. The two fired rounds at each other until the Rough Rider disappeared behind a hill. The NWMP rider rode up the hill and was sprayed down by the browning. Rough Riders-4 NWMP-4 The rest of the NWMP came up on the Rough Rider’s flank and set up their position. Before being fired upon one Rough Rider noticed the formation and notified his officer, but it was too late and they were already being fired upon by the Gatling. The rounds destroyed the browning and its two operators. Rough Riders-2 NWMP-4 The rough riders get into a trench as more rounds hit the dirt near them. Two of the NWMP begin to advance on the Rough Rider’s trench as the Gatling gun ceases fire. The Rough Riders both aimed their rifles and fired on the NWMP, killing the men manning the Gatling gun. Rough Riders-2 NWMP-2 The remaining men fire upon one another until one shot hits the Rough Rider’s head. Rough Rider-1 NWMP-2 The last Rough Rider blasted a NWMP officer in the shoulder with his Krag. Rough Riders-1 NWMP-1 The Rough Rider ducked into the trench and drew his bowie knife as the NWMP officer entered it with his sabre. The Rough Rider charged with his knife ducking beneath a horizontal slash and stabbing the NWMP officer in his chest. He then head butted the officer causing him to stumble backwards gripping his wound. The Rough Rider charged again but the NWMP officer slashed his legs, making him fall to his knees in pain. The officer then slashed his throat, decapitating him. Rough Riders-X NWMP-1 Expert's Opinion The NWMP had a longer melee weapon, their rifle can be reloaded faster and has more rounds in it magazine, and lastly the gatling gun is more reliable and is more powerful. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. German Stormtrooper (by Cfp3157) Stormtroopers: 12345 Rough Riders: 12345 A German Stormtrooper is loading an MG 08 while his four comrades advance on a series of trenches in the middle of the night. Meanwhile, at in one trench, four Rough Riders are playing a game of poker. The leader gets up and walks over to the fifth Rough Rider and the Gatling Gun. "How ya doing, rookie?" he says. "Good, sir." The Stormtrooper finishes loading the MG 08. The leader of the Rough Riders sees the gleam off a helmet and yelled, "Get down!" as the German begins shooting the MG. While the leader gets down, the rookie is shot in the head by the German. Stormtroopers: 12345 Rough Riders: 1234 The rest of the Germans give a battle cry and run forward, shooting their rifles. The Rider, having left his rifle at the poker game, draws his Colt Peacemaker and kills a German. Stromtroopers: 1234 Rough Riders: 1234 The rest of the Riders run out and give the leader his Krag. Two of them get the Gatling Gun started and kill another German before retreating into different trenches. Stromtroopers: 123 Rough Riders: 1234 The Germans begin advancing on different trenches. The machine gunner grabs his Mauser and starts to join them. One Rough Rider sees him and, hoping to take him out silently, throws his Bowie Knife at him, killing the German. Stormtroopers: 12 Rough Riders: 1234 As he goes to get his knife, the German leader aims his own Mauser and kills the Rider. Stromtroopers: 12 Rough Riders: 123 Time passes by. The Germans are searching the last two trenches when a Rough Rider pops up in an attempt to kill them with his Krag. The German leader aims his Mauser and kills him. Stromtrooper: 12 Rough Riders: 12 The two men run into the trench with the last two Riders. The men enter a firefight until the last German regular is killed by the leader's Krag. Stormtroopes: 1 Rough Riders: 12 The last German aims his Luger and kills the other Rough Rider. Stormtroopers: 1 Rough Riders: 1 The two men draw their knives and the final showdown begins. The German tries a thrust and the Rough Riders dodges. He then jumps at the German and punches slashes the knife out of his hand. The German responds by grabbing the Rough Rider's knife arm and breaks it. The soldiers then get in a fistfight. The Rider begins a series of rough punches and the German is pummeled. The Rider grabs him by the scuff of his neck and asks, "Any last words?" The German says in a thick accent, "Nein, do you?" before he shoots the Rider in the thigh with his Luger. He draws his spare Trench Knife and continues to stab him it. Stormtroopers: 1 Rough Riders: The German raises his knife in the air and yells, "Ehre dem Kaiser!" (Glory to the Kaiser!" Winner: German Stormtroopers Expert's Opinion The experts agreed that the fact that, by the time the Stormtrooopers were established, most of the soldier were very experienced already. Contrary to that, the Rough Riders were all volunteers and had almost no experience. This led to the Riders demise. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Gurkhas (by Deathblade 100) TBW Expert's Opinion TBA Category:Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Old West Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Historical Warriors Category:Cavalry Category:Human Warriors Category:Real Warriors